


The One

by Drachenkinder



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachenkinder/pseuds/Drachenkinder





	The One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One In A Thousand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604759) by [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites). 



  
Fill me with your fire  
the embers of lust  
sear away self  
boil my raving thoughts  
into nothingness.

Rip the fabric of my soul  
into tatters stained  
with barren shame  
aching need  
and bitter grief.

Drag out the deepest  
secret storied lives  
hidden cherished lies  
twist them into  
truths I cannot face.

Pluck out all the threads  
of my wandering  
reweave me  
on the looms  
of straining flesh.

Touch not the heart  
of the sacred sun  
nor dim the blinding light  
that turned me  
to frozen shadow.


End file.
